Diseases of the immune systems pose a major threat owing to the potentially devastating effects that such diseases can have on humanity. An example of a disease of the immune system is Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS). A retrovirus designated human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) is the etiological agent of AIDS, a complex disease that includes the progressive destruction of the immune system and degeneration of the central and peripheral nervous system. AIDS is one of the deadliest diseases to have struck humans in recent times, and it has reached epidemic proportions. It is estimated that over eighteen million people are infected with HIV worldwide. AIDS has been reported in more than one hundred and twenty-three countries.
Currently, a number of drugs and drug combinations are available to treat and control AIDS. There is an ongoing search in to identify potent compounds that are effective against AIDS and HIV+ related infections. Representative examples of methods and compounds for treating and controlling AIDS are disclosed in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,180,634; 6,120,772; 6,040,434; 6,015,796; 5,905,077; 5,888,511; 5,846,978; 5,811,462; 5,747,540; 5,744,906; 5,631,088; 5,504,065; 5,491,166; 5,475,136; 5,430,064; 5,413,999; 5,229,368; 5,162,499; 5,108,993; 5,059,592 and 5,028,995.
Diseases of the immune system pose a major problem to society. Epidemiological statistics relating to AIDS and other viral diseases show an ever increasing prevalence of such diseases, with global and regional health organizations predicting catastrophic consequences on a mass scale unless effective and easily applicable means are provided and implemented for the control of such diseases.
Accordingly there is a need in the art to develop potent compounds that are effective in the treatment, prevention and control of AIDS and other viral diseases and HIV+ related infections.